


Facial

by danithemani



Series: The Overboss and Porter Gage [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet/Hot, this is a sweet story actually sorry guys, wrong kind of facials, you people be nice to Gage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: One of the worst part of Porter Gage's job is looking after the Overboss. He's a real hard man to please.(Okay it's a little clickbaity, no Raiders were harmed in the writing of this fic.)





	Facial

"Gage, hold still, don't be such a baby.”

The Raider was squirming in his chair. He always fuckin’ hated this part. Wadn't no amount of pluckin' or waxin' or lotion that was gonna make his ugly mug any better. It was part of their routine though, and he had to give in sometimes. He was the Overboss, after all.  
  
"Well stop coming at me with those stupid- shit I said it hurts!"

Danny glared down at him, tweezers in hand. He had to lean in close and squint to be able to see anything, even with his glasses on. Sometimes Boss being this close made Gage nervous, made him worried he'll look too close and realize what he really looks like and wanna leave. He never said nothin’ though, and just kept that same mean look on his face that meant he was happy.

"I've seen you take bullets and complain less. It would hurt less if you would quit moving around."

Gage could feel the redness between his eyebrows. Why the hell did it matter if his eyebrows touched anyway? Just hait.  
  
"Well the bullets didn't land between my fuckin' eyes."

Danny's expression softened, obviously amused. He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss where the red had built up.  
  
"I'm almost done, okay? I promise."

Gage crossed his arms against his bare chest.  
  
"Don't make me look like no girl."

Danny grabbed Gage's head again and held it still, brushing a thumb over his eyebrow to puff it back up.  
  
"Now why in the world would I wanna do that? Besides, no one is ever gonna mistake you for a woman. Ever seen that jawline? I'm just cleaning you up."

That look got Gage every time. When Boss was focused, there was something in his eyes that made the Raider wish he was bent over a counter and boss holdin' onto his hips.

“Not too clean.”

The Raider grinned up at Danny, his face a little more relaxed.

“Not enough soap in the world to make you too clean, Porter Gage.”

A thought crossed the Raider's mind and traveled to his shorts.

“You're welcome to try and scrub me down.”

Danny landed a kiss under each of Gage's eyes, lingering just a little longer on his bad one. He swiped the kelloided skin with his thumb, the same gentle way he touched Gage's curls. The Raider never let nobody see it besides Boss. Was the least he figured he could do for somebody who gave it up the ass so good.

“Maybe after. Now, you know what's next. Time for a facial.”

Gage smiled, wide enough to show off the teeth he tried so hard to hide.

“Finally something I ain't gotta be embarrassed to tell.”

Danny walked over to the sink in the same elegant way he always did. Gage saw Danny's thick dark thighs peek out from the bottom of his robe. With his hair pulled back and his muscular legs leaned over the counter, he looked straight out of a picture of the old skin mags he found on his first caravan routes.

“Oh yes, yes, the Overboss gave me a facial. How original. Truth is stranger than fiction, Porter Gage.”

The Raider managed to mouth that sentence when the man's back was turned. It was something he said all the time, and I mean, hell, he was right. Never thought he'd be living like this. Gage wadn't even sure what the hell he'd call it. He watched Danny saunter over to him and he curled his nose as the wet paste slid across his face.

"I smell like a gatdamn sandwich."

Somethin' about antioxidants, whatever the fuck those are, was what made this so good for him apparently.  
  
"You better be nice to me, I'm clipping those toenails next."  
  
Gage sighed in defeat, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"What am I supposed to do while this stuff dries?"

It was miserable. First he ripped hair outta his face, now he had to sit there half naked with goo smeared on him.  
  
"It's not gonna dry, it's gotta soak. Just sit there and look pretty. Look, you've already started.”  
  
Those little compliments always pulled a grin outta Gage. But to the Raider, the other man was a sight.  
  
"Wait, ain't you gonna put that on you too?"

Danny walked back to the sink, bowl in hand. He rinsed his hands under the water, careful to get under his fingernails and find something clean to pat his hands dry. Always so goddamned clean. He walked back over to Gage with a deadly look on his face.

"Well, we've got different skin types. If I put that on me it'll dry me right out. I need something a little more moisturizing."

The Overboss almost always covered up, black slacks and a white button-up were his daily attire. This was something different, a time when he didn't have to hide so much, and Gage lived for it. Every inch of skin he got to see he ate up, but he tried not to stare. Least not while the boss was lookin',

"And what's that?"  
  
Danny smirked, and ran his fingers along Gage's thighs, pushing them open slightly.  
  
"Shit, boss you can't blow me when I look like this."  
  
Danny leaned forward, the front of his robe opening as he gave Gage a quick kiss on the lips, smearing a bit of the concoction on the corners of his mouth. His thumbs rubbed gently across Gage's thighs as he licked it from his lips. That was all it took. The Raider strained against his shorts and almost bucked into Danny's waist.  
  
"I don't see why not. I did promise you a full treatment."  
  
The Raider grinned and grabbed the tie to the front of Danny's robe. When the man nodded back, he watched the blue silk drape over his dark skin. Gage's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Looks like you did some landscapin'. Gonna miss the cushion," Gage chuckled.  
  
A twinge of worry leaked across Danny's face.  
  
"You don't like it? I didn't get all of it. I mean, it's just been awhile and-"

The look was growing, the Overboss’ face growing frantic. Shit. Ain't what he meant to do. Just preferred him when he was his usual bear of a man, but it'd grow back. Damn soon too, probably.   
  
"Nah boss, I like it. Just didn't expect it is all."  
  
"Oh, uhm-uh," Danny continued to stutter, reaching for the edge of his robe to cover himself back up.  
  
Gage took Danny's hand and put it on his chest. He saw the other's face start to relax as soon as their skin made contact. That always did it.  
  
"You look nice boss. I like it."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
There was still a look of concern on Danny's face, but it was starting to dwindle.  
  
"Never lied to you before."  
  
"Okay," Danny murmured, his thumb reaching out further on Gage's chest.  
  
"Whatya think about me, boss? Still think I look good as a tato salad?"  
  
A smile lit up Danny's face.  
  
"Mmm, I think the word I'm looking for is delicious."  
  
Danny let his hands wander on Gage's legs as he trailed kisses along his sides. He knelt in front of his lover and pressed his face into the Raider's chest, before finally wrapping his hands around Gage's slim waist.  
  
"Delectable?" He mumbled, working his lips down the Raider's stomach.  
  
"Scrumptious? That sounds silly."  
  
"Piquant? No, no that's not quite right."  
  
The hum of Danny's voice sent chills right down Gage's spine.  
  
"Ambrosial? Better."  
  
Danny let out a laugh, lips just above the line of Gage's hair.  
  
"Mmm... I like mouthwatering. Though you taste like the nectar of the gods to me, beautiful."  
  
"Think I like that one too, boss," Gage groaned.  
  
"Bet you do, princess. Want me to start now?"

Those big green eyes stared up at him, hungry. The way boss looked at him drove him fuckin' wild.  
  
"Fuck boss, do ya gotta ask?"  
  
"Actually-"  
  
"Yes, I want you to suck me off. Damn."

Danny grinned.

  
"Snappy today, aren't we?"  
  
Gage groaned again, but his low annoyance turned into a guttural moan when Danny's lips touched his cock. He repeated his pattern, trailing kisses until he reached the root. Gage reached a hand out, digging his fingers into the loose knot of hair on Danny's head.  
  
"Not this time. I've got a mask on it," Danny mumbled, his voice vibrating against Gage's skin.  
  
"What's this one made of it?"  
  
"Brahmin milk and-"  
  
"Hey, this ain't half bad," Gage interrupted, licking his finger.  
  
"Neither are you, kitten," Danny chuckled.  
  
"Whereya want my hands then, boss?"  
  
"In mine."  
  
Danny reached up to lace his hand with the Raider's. He felt Gage's thumb run over calloused knuckles, and Danny scooted closer, peppering his thighs with kisses.  
  
"My favorite place for 'em. 'Cept ya know, when you put a couple fingers up my-"  
  
"Gage."  
  
"I'm just being honest," the Raider grinned.  
  
"I adore that about you, ya know.”

“I can tell.”

Danny mumbled again, and this time with his mouth a little more full.  
  
"How long til I can take this shit off?"  
  
"Mmm... that's a good question. Probably," Danny replied, taking a quick lick at the tip of Gage's cock, "about as long as it takes to get you off."  
  
Gage laughed.  
  
"You're the Overboss."  
  
Danny mumbled a response and the sound reverberated on Gage's cock, making it twitch against his lips. Danny's free hand tickled Gage's thigh, running fingers across soft hair until he changed direction, wrapping it around the base while he held just the tip in his mouth. His eyes flicked up for a moment and when he caught the Raider's grin a deep blush ran across Danny's face.

“Real good to me, boss,” Gage said quietly, squeezing the hand he held.

Danny moved his hand up Gage's chest and took his lover's length in his mouth. The Raider threw his head back and forced himself to keep his hips steady. Gage gave the man's hand a tight squeeze and Danny returned the gesture. Danny ran a wide tongue on the underside of Gage's shaft. Danny let Gage fall out of his mouth with a pop and looked at the man expectantly.

“You doin’ okay, boss?”  
  
"Tasty. Duh, how could I forget that one?"  
  
"Boss," Gage moaned.  
  
"Right, right. Mouthwatering," Danny grinned, leaning forward to give his tip another kiss.

The Overboss leaned into Gage's length slowly, keeping his tongue tight against his lover's cock. He was nose deep into bristled hair a few times before he finally came up for air.

"Want a finger?"

Danny looked up at Gage behind those eyelashes and it made his cock twitch. 

"Fuck, yea."

Danny let saliva roll off his tongue onto Gage's skin, rubbing circles in with his thumb. It hadn't been too long since their last fuck, but there Boss was going again. Gentle.

“Mmm, there we go, you okay?”

He was no longer going in long strokes with his mouth; Danny's tongue matched the pace of his finger at Gage's entrance. He would push in knuckle-deep and pull halfway back out, steady and slow. It was fuckin' torture.

"Ain't gotta tease me."

Gage wanted it all, he wanted it right now. He was greedy and laid out for Boss to do as he pleased, but he knew the man was gonna take his time.

"If it's teasing it's only a bonus. I don't want to hurt my princess."

Danny spit on a second finger and slipped it inside, using the same rythmn as before.

“Yea boss, fuck - right there."

His fingers were long enough to brush the sweet spot inside of Gage, and the friction was just enough to make him glad that Boss was a patient man.

"Feel good, lover? Is it too much?"

Danny mumbled around the Raider's cock, planting kisses tenderly while he stroked him in his hand.

"Perfect, just wish it was you inside, big dick in me.”

The Overboss hummed his approval. Now that he was sure his lover was comfortable, he took the man in his mouth again and moaned around him.

“Mouth feels so good though, boss.”

Gage felt Danny loosen his grip on his hand and move it to the Raider's inner thigh. Porter Gage couldn't help but grin as he watched himself disappear into the Overboss' throat. 

“Shit, boss-”

Gage came hard against the back of Danny's throat while he continued to work magic with his fingers. It was unexpected, but so was how good it felt when his tip hit the back of Boss' throat. Gage grabbed his hand and squeezed it, looking down at his softening cock hanging against the man's lower lip.

“Guess you really did miss me,” Danny chirped.

There was a little of the Raider left on his tongue as he spoke, and the sight was almost enough to make him ready to go again.

"Shit, that ain't the half of it.”

“I sure hope not. Go wash that stuff off and come lay down with me, huh?”

“That was really nice, boss”

“I was about to say the same thing”

“How do you feel? You're so soft now”

“That's your fault, gimme a couple minutes”

“Give oyu a couple minutes?”

“Course, I'm the one doin’ all the hard work here.”

“If that was a pun, I didn't find it funny.”

Danny leaned forward to plant another kiss on Gage's lips.

“Want me to make love to you, princess?”

The Raider grinned.

“Fuck me good, boss”

“All that soap and you still talk like that,” Danny laughed, “I love it.”

“Like your dirty old Raider, Overboss?”

Gage gave a mischievous smile and opened his legs.

“Get the oil for me, please?”

“Baby, you feel really good”

With the first shallow thrust, Danny could tell this was going to one night that they needed to take their time.

“I think I left you alone too long beautiful, you're a little more, uh, snug than I remember.”

Danny tucked his face into Gage's neck, sprinkling his kisses with tender bites at the collarbone. It wasn't the slick that was the problem, he could tell by the noises.

“Maybe that serum just gave you another growth spurt.”

Gage's voice was a grunt, and Danny could tell the friction was a problem. He slowed down and ran his fingertips across the Raider's chest in an effort to soothe his discomfort.

“That's just wishful thinking on your part. Do you need a minute? We can slow down.”

“Any slower and the Radroaches’ll come after us. You're good boss, keep going. I'm alright.”

Danny hesitated for a moment, pressing his palm into the man's chest. The Raider placed his hand on top and squeezed. More confident now, the Overboss started to gain pace again.

“Heh. Maybe it's the radiation. Ain't never seen anyone else knock out a Deathclaw with a Power Fist. Ain't another explanation for it.”

“It isn't that impressive.”

“Ain't impressive? Shit, know how much willpower it takes not to bend myself over a table after seein’ something like that? The way those things lay all sprawled out, reminds me of-”

“Gage!”

“It's true. Seein’ you haul ass gets me goin’. I got a walking suit a’ Power Armor for a man. Big and strong and all to myself.”

The Raider's hands ghosted over Danny's waist and up his sides before resting on the back of his neck.

“Only for my princess,” Danny whispered, his breath taking a hitch when Gage nibbled an ear.

“And all for you, boss.”

Gage wrapped his legs around the man on top of him, pulling him closer and giving him more room.

“You ain't gotta be so careful, ain't made've glass, ya know.”

Danny nodded in his neck and pushed a little deeper, but didn't increase the pressure. It was a sweet burn of friction that flickered only for a moment, until it rolled right back into the sensation he was feeling before. Gage let out a huff, realizing he might have spoken too soon.

“Kinda like that you're gentle though. Can't have a dick that big and rush in like you got a minigun between your legs. See, ya know that, cuz what you got is more like a missile launcher.”

“Porter, you know it's hard to keep up when you keep making me laugh.”

“I don't mind, keeps the ride going longer.”

“Well, we do live in an amusement park.”

“Park here any day, boss.”

Danny nipped at Gage's neck and the Raider let out an exaggerated yowl. In an equally theatrical apology, Danny arched his back to run wet kisses down to Gage's chest who moaned in response.


End file.
